I Won't Fall In Love (JOSHLER)
by BlurrysTheOneImNot
Summary: Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, Taco Bell met en place une réduction pour les couples. Oui mais voilà, Tyler ne l'est pas. Il va donc faire à Josh une demande un peu spéciale... {Joshler , One Shot} {Inspiré d'un Prompt Tumblr}


_{D'après un Prompt Tumblr : Le restaurant préféré du personnage A fait une offre spéciale qui fait que si on y va avec son conjoint, on a une réduction. Etant donné que le personnage A est célibataire, il demande au personnage B (qui peut-être un ami ou un parfait étranger qu'il a trouvé dans le restaurant) de prétendre être son partenaire. Le personnage A se fait repérer par certains amis et le lendemain, tout le monde pense que A et B sortent ensemble.  
Est-ce que A et B vont essayer de rectifier ce malentendu ? Ou vont-ils passer au-dessus ? Est-ce que cet incident pourrait réveiller quelque chose en eux ? }_

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Depuis son divorce avec Jenna, Tyler n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'ils s'étaient quittés d'un accord commun, mais Tyler ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, au fond, de s'en vouloir. Car si c'était le quotidien qui s'était enlisé dans leur vie de couple qui avait lassé Jenna, ce n'était pas le cas de Tyler, au contraire. Il partait une bonne partie de l'année en tournée avec Josh, les retrouvailles auraient dû en être que plus belles avec sa bien-aimée, non ? Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il revenait chez lui, Tyler avait de moins en moins d'enthousiasme, et avait ainsi installé une lassitude dans le couple qu'il formait avec Jenna. Tandis que, quand il retrouvait Josh ne serait-ce que pour une sortie, cette lassitude semblait s'être envolée. Si au début, Tyler pensait qu'il ne pouvait plus simplement vivre une vie normale -sans les concerts à longueur de temps- le brun s'était rendu compte au bout de quelques semaines que la raison n'était pas là : il se sentait libre depuis ce divorce.

Alors qu'il traînait sur Twitter, Tyler tomba sur un tweet de Taco Bell :

« 14 FEVRIER 2016 : 25% DE REDUCTION POUR LES COUPLES DANS TOUS LES TACO BELL PARTICIPANT. »

En voyant cela, le chanteur vérifia la date sur son téléphone : on était le treize février. Sans plus attendre, Tyler envoya un message à Josh.

 ** _Tyler à 18h17 :_** **_hey, ça te dit un Taco Bell demain soir ?_**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre puisque, quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone du brun sonna.

 ** _Josh : toujours ! il y aura qui d'autres ?_**

 ** _Tyler : on sera que tous les deux, ils font une sorte de promotion pour les couples !_**

 ** _Josh : mec je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus subtile le jour où tu m'avouerais tes sentiments, mais c'est bon pour moi_**

 ** _Tyler : pfff, t'es con. Je viens te chercher vers 19h demain alors ?_**

 ** _Josh : ça marche !_**

Après cela, Tyler déposa son portable sur la table basse du salon et partit se laver. Il n'avait même pas capté que demain c'était déjà la Saint-Valentin. C'était beaucoup mieux qu'il la passe avec Josh, tout compte fait. Même s'il n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour Jenna et qu'ils étaient restés en bons termes, ça lui faisait toujours un peu de mal de se dire qu'il était vraiment seul, surtout dans des moments comme la Saint-Valentin, où l'amour coulait à flots. Heureusement, dans ces moments-là, il pouvait toujours compter sur son meilleur ami.

De son côté, Josh attendait déjà avec impatience cette sortie avec son meilleur ami. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas vus, étant en pause dans leur tournée. Ces moments étaient rares, les meilleurs amis étant inséparables. Tout comme Tyler, l'homme aux cheveux rouges était célibataire, et passer cette Saint-Valentin avec Tyler lui faisait un grand plaisir. Car contrairement à son meilleur ami, Josh n'avait pas oublié et, ayant toujours un peu mal vécu son célibat, redoutait un peu cette journée où il était sans cesse taquiné par ses proches et par la clique quant à sa vie amoureuse.

 ** _Le lendemain, à 18h47._**

En prévision de cette soirée qui s'annonçait géniale, Tyler s'était levé relativement tôt, ce qui était plutôt rare quand il rentrait chez lui après une longue période de tournée. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne voulait rien rater, comme pour un premier rendez-vous. Josh et lui avaient toujours eu une relation très spéciale, qui pouvait paraitre très ambiguë. Aujourd'hui, Tyler voulait jouer un peu de cela, et avait donc tout préparé comme pour un premier rendez-vous, même si la soirée se prévoyait assez simpliste. Les deux meilleurs amis n'avaient jamais eu besoin de quelconques fioritures pour s'amuser, mais le chanteur voulait vraiment en faire quelque chose de bien.  
Ainsi, pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Tyler s'était amusé. Il avait posté un message sur Instagram, une photo de Josh et lui avec comme légende : Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Jijushwa. Après avoir souri devant les réactions de la clique, le chanteur s'était préparé et, n'ayant plus rien à faire, avait tout simplement décidé de sortir acheter quelque chose à Josh. Rien de romantique, simplement quelque chose pour marquer le coup. Même s'il connaissait son meilleur ami plus que lui-même, le brun avait eu du mal à trouver quelque chose de décent. Après réflexion, il avait tout simplement choisi d'acheter des Redbulls, qu'ils boiraient avant de partir pour le fast food. Ça avait le don d'être relativement simple, mais Tyler savait déjà que cela ferait plaisir à Josh. Le Redbull était de loin la boisson favorite des deux membres de Twenty One Pilots, et toute occasion était bonne pour en boire.

Ses achats faits, ce fut dans une tenue des plus simples que Tyler se rendit chez Josh. Il avait été relativement rapide sur la route et arriva chez son meilleur ami avec quelques minutes d'avance.  
Il se gara ensuite dans l'allé et pris le pack de Redbulls, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes après qu'il ait toqué pour que l'homme aux cheveux rouges lui ouvre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« -Heeey, Jijushwa !

-Heeey ! »

Les deux hommes se firent une accolade, avant que Josh ne le fasse entrer. Non sans surprise, Josh fut heureux du présent de son meilleur ami. Ils s'installèrent ainsi à la table du salon, buvant leur cannette avant de partir. Pendant qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Tyler ne put s'empêcher de détailler mentalement la tenue de son meilleur ami. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir moulant et d'une chemise rentrée, Josh était magnifique. Tyler ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer, ce qui était quand même assez fréquent.

« -Josh, tu es magnifique aujourd'hui.

-Toi aussi, Tyler. »

Le concerné eut un léger sourire aux lèvres, rentrant légèrement sa tête dans ses épaules. Même s'il entendait cela très souvent dans la bouche de sa mère et des fans, cela n'avait jamais eu le même effet quand c'était Josh qui lui disait. Ça déclenchait en lui ce petit quelque chose qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à comprendre.

Une petite heure après, les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers la voiture de Tyler, pour aller au Taco Bell. Le trajet dura une petite vingtaine de minutes, durant lesquelles les deux meilleurs amis avaient parlé.

Arrivés au restaurant, Tyler gara sa voiture sur le parking, qui était bien rempli.

Tyler et Josh se rendirent donc à l'entrée du restaurant, où une queue assez conséquente régnait déjà. Pendant la dizaine de minutes durant laquelle ils attendirent, trois fans étaient venues vers eux, pour des photos. Ils discutèrent avec elles le temps d'attendre : ça avait eu le don de leur faire plutôt plaisir.

Quand ce fut leur tour de commander, Josh et Tyler prirent chacun deux tacos : même s'ils avaient largement les moyens, les deux voulaient profiter de la réduction. Et il fallait l'avouer : ça les amusait beaucoup.

« -Vous êtes en couple ? demanda la vendeuse, lassée.

-Oui, oui, répondit Tyler, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Josh pouffait. »

Avant que la vendeuse aigrie (car elle l'était, c'était important à préciser) n'ait eu le temps de répondre, des cris plutôt étranges et aigus s'élevèrent derrière le dos des deux hommes. Surpris, ils se retournèrent, et purent reconnaître les trois fans d'il y a quelques minutes. Ces dernières, les yeux grands ouverts, s'adressèrent tout d'abord à Josh.

« Vous… vous êtes vraiment en couple ?! »

Josh, affreusement gêné, ne sut pas quoi répondre et, en lançant simultanément des regards à Tyler et aux membres de la Clique, parvint à articuler :

« -Eh bien…

-Oui, totalement ! interrompt Tyler, faisant dos à la vendeuse. »

Pendant qu'il était de dos, il mima un léger « Non » des lèvres, pour ne pas qu'une fausse rumeur se répande : il voulait uniquement s'amuser un peu, pas lancer une rumeur qui casserait Internet en deux ! Néanmoins, seule une des trois filles remarqua ce non silencieux et, n'osant pas faire redescendre la joie de ses amies, n'avait rien dit.  
Et c'est ainsi que la rumeur était lancée en quelques minutes, alors que Josh et Tyler attendaient que leur commande arrive à leur table.  
Quand cette dernière arriva enfin, ce fut une vendeuse différente qui arriva, une un peu plus jeune et beaucoup plus souriante. Après avoir déposé la commande, la vendeuse prit la parole :

« -Excusez-moi de vous poser cette question indiscrète, mais… Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes en couple ?

-Ça va faire six mois dans quelques heures, déclara Tyler, prenant la main de Josh sur la sienne au-dessus de la table.

-Ohhh, c'est adorable !

-Merci, répondit cette fois-ci Josh, souriant. »

Quand ladite vendeuse rebroussa chemin, Josh et Tyler se regardèrent quelques secondes, sans pouvoir tourner le regard, avant que Tyler ne libère doucement sa main : son cœur battait beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût.  
De son côté, Josh semblait un peu déçu, il ne sut pas non plus pourquoi.

Ils mangèrent donc leurs tacos, parlant de tout et de rien : de ce qu'ils allaient faire après ce repas, des trois filles qu'ils avaient rencontré, de leurs tacos. Un silence s'installa ensuite, durant lequel Josh ne cessait de regarder aux alentours : depuis quelques minutes, il avait repéré la vieille vendeuse aigrie de tout à l'heure : elle ne cessait de regarder les meilleurs amis, en les pointant parfois du doigt en parlant à un de ses collègues. Le garçon aux mèches rouges remarqua vite que c'était le manager du restaurant. Un peu inquiet, Josh se retourna vers son meilleur ami, qui était assis en face de lui :

« -La vendeuse de tout à l'heure arrête pas de nous regarder Tyler, c'est super perturbant.

-Ah bon ? Bah tant mieux, on la perturbe.

-Ouais, sauf qu'elle nous pointe du doigt devant le manager, tu penses qu'on doit le prendre comment ?

-Hhm, elle nous croit peut-être pas quand on dit qu'on est en couple, Josh, dit Tyler, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Putain, j'espère qu'on ne va pas avoir de problèmes, répondit Josh, un peu anxieux quand à cette idée.

-On a qu'à lui prouver qu'on est ensemble, non ? demanda Tyler, semblant réfléchir.

-Et comment ? »

Tyler ne répondit pas. Mais à la place, il s'essuya les lèvres, et se leva légèrement. Les mains appuyées sur la table, il se pencha vers Josh, et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. En se remettant à sa place, il put voir que la vendeuse les regardait durant quelques secondes bizarrement, avant de tourner définitivement le regard : le brun sourit, fier d'avoir eu le « dernier mot ». Mais à l'intérieur, il rigolait beaucoup moins : ses lèvres n'avaient touchées celles de Josh que pendant quelques secondes à peine, mais il en avait encore des maux de ventre étranges.

Et, pour la première fois de la soirée, il pensait savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

Josh, de son côté, avait rigolé nerveusement, gêné par ce baiser à moitié volé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas repoussé son meilleur ami, ni pourquoi il avait apprécié ce baiser plus que n'importe quoi au monde : contrairement à Tyler, lui ne comprenait pas. Ou du moins, il avait peur de comprendre.

En attendant leur dessert, le jeune homme aux mèches rouges décida d'aller faire un tour sur Twitter. Dès qu'il ouvrit sa page, il blêmit instantanément en voyant la première tendance monde : #JoshlerIsReal. Si, d'habitude, cela le faisait sourire quand on parlait de ce couple fictif avec son meilleur ami, Josh n'avait pas oublié les trois fans du début de soirée : et il eut raison de s'inquiéter. En cliquant sur le hashtag, le batteur put voir des milliers de tweets parlant de la même chose : Tyler et Josh avaient déclaré être en couple.

« -Euh, Tyler…

-Oui ?

-Tu devrais aller sur Twitter. »

Le concerné s'exécuta, fronçant en même temps les sourcils : que pouvait-il bien avoir pour que Josh semble si étrange ?  
En regardant tous les tweets qui lui avaient été envoyés et la tendance mondiale, il fut plutôt agacé.

« -Putain, je leur avait dit que c'était faux !

-Faut croire qu'elles n'entendent que ce qu'elles veulent bien entendre…

-Ouais, déclara simplement Tyler, un peu énervé.

-On fait quoi ?

-On laisse comme ça, on verra plus tard… »

Après avoir mangé leur dessert, les deux hommes regagnèrent la voiture du chanteur. Ce dernier, toujours autant perturbé par la rumeur qui venait de naître mais aussi par ses sentiments à peine découverts… Avait-il vraiment raison de penser cela ? Etait-il vraiment… amoureux de Josh ? A l'entente de ce mot dans ses propres pensées, Tyler frissonna : ça sonnait vraiment étrange, mais surtout nouveau.

Garé devant la maison de son meilleur ami, alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à sortir, Tyler prit la parole :

« -Tu peux passer chez moi demain matin ? C'est… J'aimerais te parler d'un truc.

-Oh, oui, bien sûr. Vers onze heures ?

-C'est parfait ! »

Les deux amis se sourirent et se dirent au revoir, tandis que Tyler reprenait la route.

Cette nuit n'allait pas être facile à vivre.

 **Le lendemain, 10h57.**

Tyler venait d'ouvrir les yeux. En voyant l'heure, le brun sortit en halte de son lit, allant se préparer rapidement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit : il n'avait cessé de penser à ce qu'il dirait à son meilleur ami. Après avoir réfléchi complètement à ses pensées de la veille, le chanteur était désormais sûr : lui, Tyler Robert Joseph, était amoureux de Joshua William Dun. Il n'en était toujours pas arrivé à la conclusion : allait-il lui avouer ? Car il n'avait pas la moindre idée des sentiments de Josh. Et il voulait encore moins gâcher leur amitié. Oui mais voilà, Tyler ne voulait pas rester sans réponses.  
Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée : anxieux, il descendit en vitesse, allant ouvrir la porte.

« -Eh bah, t'as une p'tite tête hein ! Ça te va pas les soirées tacos, mec, plaisanta Josh, entrant dans la maison.

-Je viens de me réveiller, en fait, avoua Tyler.

-Je comprends mieux, sourit le batteur. »

Les meilleurs amis s'installèrent ensuite dans le salon : Tyler se prépara un café, tandis que Josh buvait un Redbull.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, ce fut Josh qui prit la parole.

« -Donc, tu voulais qu'on parle de quoi du coup ?

-Oh, euh, rien de spécial. T'as été sur Twitter ce matin ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps, déclara le brun.

-Ouais. Ils sont encore plus nombreux qu'hier, et comme on ne répond pas, ils sont persuadés que c'est vrai.

-Oh.

-Ouais.

-Sinon, euhm… Ta vie amoureuse, ça va ? On en parle pas souvent !

-Oh… Bah, toujours autant le néant, je suppose, déclara Josh, le rouge aux joues.  
Et toi ?

-Pareil. »

Un blanc s'imposa, durant lequel les meilleurs amis terminèrent leur boisson respective. Assis tous les deux dans le canapé, côte à côte, Tyler déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier, avait le cœur qui battait davantage fort qu'auparavant : il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourtant, c'était une habitude que les deux soient proches. Timidement, Josh mit sa main droite sur la cuisse de son meilleur ami : ce dernier, doucement vint attraper cette main.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment indéfini, juste assez pour que Josh relève doucement la tête. A l'aide de sa main gauche il souleva doucement le menton de Tyler, obligeant ce dernier à tourner la tête vers lui. L'index et le pouce soutenant toujours le menton de son vis-à-vis, Josh pencha légèrement la tête et, alors que les deux se regardaient dans les yeux sans savoir quoi faire, l'homme aux mèches rouges approcha son visage de celui du chanteur, scellant ainsi leurs lèvres. Tyler répondit à ce baiser, mouvant ses lèvres à celles de son « meilleur ami », il libéra ses mains pour les placer de part et d'autre de son visage. Très vite, le baiser s'intensifia, et la langue de Josh quémanda une entrée, qu'elle obtenu. Ils ne se séparèrent que pendant quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle : ils étaient tout de suite repartis dans un baiser langoureux.

Quand Tyler se recula un peu, il regarda Josh dans les yeux, lui souriant. Josh, lui, souriait davantage : il savait enfin ce qui l'habitait. Timidement, il se rapprocha davantage de son vis-à-vis, qui mit de nouveau sa tête sur son épaule. Ce dernier prit son portable en main et, allant sur Twitter, retweeta un tweet, tout en lui répondant :

justhannah : « are you guys dating ? like, for real ? omg I think I'm gonna die of happiness if it's true»

tyler jøseph : « well, yeah. jøsh's the løve øf my life. » *

Au-dessus, on pouvait entendre Josh émettre un petit rire.

« -L'amour de ta vie, hein ?

-C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé qui semblait vraisemblable. »

14 FÉVRIER 2017, FRESNO, CALIFORNIE.

Un an. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait un an que Josh et Tyler avaient échangé leur premier baiser et demain, un an qu'ils seraient ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui, jour de Saint-Valentin, Tyler n'avait pas oublié. Ils étaient en plein concert pour leur groupe, Twenty Øne Piløts.  
Ils s'amusaient sur scène, donnaient du cœur à l'ouvrage : depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, Josh et Tyler étaient encore plus complices sur scène qu'auparavant, si c'était possible.

A la fin du concert, alors que les deux hommes allaient saluer le public, Tyler ramassa furtivement une rose qui avait été jetée sur scène mais qui demeurait intacte. Une fois devant son homme, Tyler lui fit face et, un grand sourire aux lèvres et devant des milliers de fans, le chanteur se mit à genoux, et lui offrit cette rose. Josh la prit, touché, tandis que le brun se relevait, emportant en même temps son vis-à-vis dans un chaste baiser, sous les cris émerveillés de leurs spectateurs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

*1 : alors je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi j'ai mis la conversation Twitter en anglais : pour faire plus réaliste, je suppose ! x)  
Quoiqu'il en soit, voici la traduction :

justhannah : « -est-ce-que vous sortez ensemble ? genre, pour de vrai ? omg je crois que je vais mourir de joie si c'est vrai »

tyler jøseph : « eh bien, ouais. Josh est l'amour de ma vie. »

Pour le « He's the love of my life » je me suis graaandement inspirée de ça : watch?v=f6eax_s4T08

Et pour la rose donnée à Josh, vous l'aurez sans doute deviné : je me suis inspirée de la vraie vie héhé ! En réalité, ça fait quelques mois que j'ai cette idée mais je viens tout juste de finir. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore vu la vidéo (ou pour le simple plaisir de la revoir), ça se passe ici :  
watch?v=5VqzoAkA5AY

J'espère que cet OS vous aura autant plu que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire ! N'hésitez pas à me donner des retours, positifs ou bien négatifs ! :D


End file.
